


Seeing the Light

by julana19



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Cheating, Friends to Lovers, Ghosts, I suck at tags and I'm just going to update as I go okay? okay., M/M, Pining, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, but like the death is not really all that bad, but not by louis or harry, just trust me on that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julana19/pseuds/julana19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is fucked. Totally and utterly, in all senses of the word, fucked. Falling in love with your best friend is a big no-no, falling in love with your best friend’s fiancée is worse, but the very worse is falling in love with your best friend’s fiancée who also happens to be your other best friend. He had no one but himself to blame, seeing as he inevitably set the two up in a roundabout way. He never sat the two down or pushed them into going on some blind date with one another, but he had introduced the two, and apparently that had been enough. </p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>The one where Louis is head over heels for Harry, Nick is definitely an annoying douche bag, and Harry is just trying to figure out where to go from here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I got this idea and I feel like I am such a shit writer but I'm going to do my damn best.   
> Still not sure if smut is going to be a part of this fic, also this is my first "proper" fic I've written so let's hope it doesn't absolutely suck. 
> 
> Also I will try to update weekly (hopefully every Friday or Saturday)

 

Louis is fucked. Totally and utterly, in all senses of the word, fucked. Falling in love with your best friend is a big no-no, falling in love with your best friend’s fiancée is worse, but the very worse is falling in love with your best friend’s fiancée who also happens to be your other best friend. He had no one but himself to blame, seeing as he inevitably set the two up in a roundabout way. He never sat the two down or pushed them into going on some blind date with one another, but he had introduced the two, and apparently that had been enough.

Louis met Harry during his last year at University. The curly-headed man had a way of dragging a quick conversation into an hour easy, and while that normally drove Louis insane seeing as he was always so “go go go”, something about the way the green eyed giant got so excited about such simple things that he had to talk to someone about it, unrushed, had drawn Louis in. However, poor little naïve Louis had no inkling that the beautiful, god-like creature before him way gay, nor did he ever think he would look at him as anything other than a friend, so Louis quickly filed any sort of sexual attraction toward Harry away. Instead he focused on friendship, just pure friendship, nothing more.

Harry and Louis quickly became HarryandLouis after a few quick conversations when they both realized that they had a mutual friend in common – Liam – and a mutual hatred of small talk leading nowhere. Instead they filled their time lounging on one another’s laps talking in intricate details about the simpler things in life. Louis was asked so often how long he and Harry had been dating that it started frustrating him so much that the universe was practically taunting him with such a beautiful man that he could never have. Every time he seemed to answer with an eye roll and a hint of disgust to disguise the fact that he was utterly and hopelessly falling for Harry.

Louis’ first mistake was bringing Harry home with him one Christmas because his sister was in Mexico with her uni friends and his mom and Robin were on a cruise celebrating their anniversary. And Louis being the kind, gentle, _friendly_ soul that he is, insisted that Harry come home and be introduced to his childhood best friend Nick.

Louis loved Nick, don’t get him wrong, but Nick was a different person with everyone he met, adapting and changing personalities much like an iguana to best fit the person he had before him. Because of this trait, Nick was quite charming and Harry and Nick got on smashingly. When Nick was informed that Harry and Louis were not dating, he latched on quickly, stealing Harry away from Louis before Louis could say much of anything. Once Nick found out that Harry was in fact gay, the rest was history. And Louis was left to wonder how stupid and oblivious he had been when he could’ve been attempting to put the moves on Harry, much like Nick now was. But of course the universe hated him so here he sat, for 4 years watching his two best friends fall in love.

So now here he sits at an open bar in Cabo as he tries to drink his sorrows away as Niall chats his ear off about how he thinks he fell in love with another stranger as he was getting in the elevator today.

“Lou I’m telling you, she gave me the eyes” Niall whines while doing his best impression of mystery woman. Louis tried his best to listen and definitely not think about how in less than 24 hours the love of his life was going to be married to Nick.

“Niall isn’t that the third girl you’ve fallen in love with since yesterday?” he raises an eyebrow questioningly as he sips at his drink, silently thanking the bar tender gods for making it stronger than his last.

“Yeah but I really think this one could be it for me!” Niall shrills on as he scans the beach, most likely looking for her. “Shit” he mumbles when his gaze finally rests on someone.

“Go get ‘em tiger” Louis pats him on the back knowingly as he gets up to make his way back to the resort.

He makes his way into his hotel room which happens to be right next to Nick’s because Harry had _insisted_ that they have separate hotel rooms prior to the wedding to be all old fashion. Louis slid his key card and instantly made his way to the bed and was about to crash onto it face first when he realized that the joining door to Nick’s room was cracked open. He assumed it was just from last night or something when they had piled into Louis’ room to watch a film and have some guy time, so he made his way over to Nick’s room, expecting it to be empty, and was startled when he heard moaning. Rolling his eyes as he made his way to the door to try and quietly shut it, unfortunately this wasn’t the first time he’s walked in on Nick and Harry, so he barely even looks but of course his curiosity gets the better of him so he tells himself that just one quick look will suffice and then he’ll proceed with the door shutting task at hand. However he’s unprepared to see that Harry’s long lanky torso and brown curly hair had been quickly replaced with short dirty brown hair and a thicker build.

Louis shuts the door so fast and retreats to his room where he paces back and forth thinking of how the hell he’s supposed to be breaking this to Harry. Because he has to break this to Harry right?

“Shit shit shit shit shit shit” Louis mumbles as he finally falls into the bed bringing his hand up to his face trying to extract the image out of his head and throw it away. He was going to have to break up a marriage. He had to come clean to Harry, he’d do the same to Nick, so why did he feel so damn guilty about it? Maybe it was because he wanted the marriage to fall through, but this was never what he had in mind.

“That motherfucker” Louis hears someone say in a low gravelly voice, and immediately he knows it’s Harry.

“Har-Harry” Louis shoots up from the bed quickly and sees Harry standing by the adjoined door, fuming. “I’m so sorry Harry, I am so so sorry” he hugs the taller man and keeps mumbling apologies, making sure to keep a tight grip on him. “I was hoping I could somehow break it to you to soften the blow, I didn’t even realize you were in here” he continues. “Hey Haz?” Louis says as he backs away from Harry for a second to look up at him. “How did you even get in here?”

 


	2. L

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished the chapter before Saturday so decided to post it now. Next chapter should be up by next Saturday xx

Harry’s body is so tense Louis is visibly shaking trying to keep him under control. He still hasn’t answered Louis’s question about how he got in the room, clearly too heated from finding out his fiancée was sleeping with someone else just days before his wedding.

Louis eventually is able to lead Harry to sit down next to him on the bed. Their two bodies melting together as Harry starts sobbing into Louis’s shirt. Louis rubs the small of his back as he tucks Harry’s head underneath his chin. “Haz I’m so sorry, Nick’s a worthless piece of shit who doesn’t understand that he just ruined the best thing he ever had.” Louis is about to keep talking when his phone starts ringing from the bedside table.

“Hey” he grabs the younger boy’s face so their eye to eye, blue meeting green, “you gonna be okay if I pick that up real quick?” he asks as he wipes at his tearstained cheeks. Harry tries to control his breathing to answer, but decides on a nod instead. “C’mere you can still cuddle up as I take this call yeah?”

They scoot up the bed so Louis can reach for his phone before they settle back into one another.

“Gemma?” Louis questions as he answers his phone. All he can hear are choking sobs. “Gem, Gem please what’s wrong? Calm down love it’s alright, what’s got you all worked up?”

This isn’t completely something new, because Harry and Louis have been so close for all these years, by default he’s also gotten pretty close with his family as well, more so than Nick even. Once Harry and Nick started dating, Louis was sort of put on the back burner by both boys, but his relationship with Gemma grew stronger. She constantly jokes that if only he weren’t gay, they’d be the perfect couple. Aside from Harry and Nick, Gemma is probably his best friend. However, crying isn’t something Louis has had to deal with much, she’s only ever called him crying this hard twice. Once when she caught Jeff cheating on her, in her own bed, and once when she hit a squirrel on the way to work and couldn’t stop crying and talking about the poor squirrel’s family.  

“Harry, Louis. Nick won’t-” she tries to sputter out.

“Hey, hey, Gem,” he soothes, “I’m here it’s okay, please just take a deep breath.”

She takes a few moments to collect herself and slow her breathing, meanwhile Louis checks on Harry, whose eyes are half lidded as he struggles himself to gather his breathing under control. Good God what is he supposed to do with _two_ crying Styles.

“So Harry and I were out on our sibs day right, just like we’ve had planned this whole damn vacation” she struggles to suppress a sob and succeeds, “And we had to cross the street because we wanted to get a better view of the shore because there were these fucking dolphins and Harry was going on and on about how much he wanted to see dolphins this whole damn trip. So me being the good sister I thought I was, overheard some of the locals talking about how the dolphins were jumping around. So I told him about it and he just started running Lou, he didn’t even look he just took off because of those fucking dolphins” her breathing is frantic and sporadic at this point as she tries to continue. Louis is paralyzed, his hand that was rubbing Harry’s curls stilled. He feels numb. He’s so confused so lost, he wants to hang up. He doesn’t want her to finish, but he can’t control any muscles so his phone stays plastered to his ear.

She’s sobbing at this point, her words barely still audible, “And out of nowhere this fucking semi-truck just comes bolting down the street. And you know Harry, clumsy fucking Harry, doesn’t look both ways and next thing you know the truck just hits him.” She’s choking, taking shallow breaths as she tries to finish up, and Louis can hear someone in the background trying to help her steady her breathing again. Louis stops breathing.

“It’s my fault, it’s all my fault. I should’ve never”

“It’s not your fault” Louis manages to get out. “You know it’s not your fault Gem.”

She sighs shakily as she tries to continue. “Louis I’m at the hospital. Mom and Robin just got here and of fucking course Nick doesn’t answer his fucking phone right now. I don’t know why I even bothered to call him before you. But please Louis, please just find Nick and come to the hospital.” She’s practically whispering at this point. “I’ll text you the address, just please Louis I need you here. I can’t do this without you.” She hangs up before Louis can say anything, and it’s a good thing because Louis doesn’t think he could say anything if he wanted to.

Louis drops the phone as soon as she hangs up and looks down at Harry, but he’s no longer there. It’s as if he had never been there, was he going insane? Of fucking course Harry wasn’t there. He was dead. His best friend and the love of his life were dead.

~

“Get the fuck up and get your motherfucking dick out of your damn pool boy” Louis shouts as he bursts into Nick’s room chucking clothes at him. “Find a way to will your damn boner away that your pool boy caused because your fiancée, yeah remember him? Hit by a semi-truck and now dead and we have to go to the hospital so get the fuck up and meet me in the lobby in 2 minutes or I’m leaving without your ass. Don’t think I won’t.” Louis ignores the tears stinging his eyes as he makes his way out of his room.

Louis makes his way to the lobby to wait. His hands won’t stop shaking and the lump in his throat won’t leave, no matter how many times he tries to swallow. Nick finally makes his way over to Louis and they make their way to the car.

“Louis I-” Nick starts.

“Nick I don’t want to hear anything coming out of your goddamn mouth this entire ride you hear me?” Louis doesn’t even look at him to acknowledge Nick’s nod.

~

When they arrive at the hospital, all of Harry’s family quickly wraps him in a warm embrace, and it’s not until after Gemma’s hug when she’s wiping his cheeks that he realizes he’s been crying. “Gem” he looks up at her, tears threatening to spill out faster “is it supposed to hurt this much?” he whispers.

Gemma doesn’t respond, instead she hugs him tighter soothing him as she slowly rubs his head.

“Can I see him?” Louis finally asks as he composes himself.

“Of course, room 243, just through those doors” she points.

When he makes his way into the room, he sees Harry on a stretcher, not moving, not breathing, eyes shut. He sits in the chair next to the bed, “hi Haz” he says shakily as he holds his cold hand.

“Hi Lou” Harry whispers back.

Louis whips around to see Harry standing at the other end of the room.


End file.
